


W przeciwieństwie (do powszechnej opinii)

by Siljec



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siljec/pseuds/Siljec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby ktoś zapytał, odparłby że po prostu się nudził.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W przeciwieństwie (do powszechnej opinii)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contrary (To Popular Opinion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108657) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



Gdyby ktoś zapytał, odparłby że po prostu się nudził. Był pewien że Molly nie zrobiłoby to różnicy bo to w końcu... cóż, Molly.  
Wciąż wolałby żeby pani Hudson nie natknęła się na nich zwiniętych razem w jego łóżku. Uważała, by nie wspomnieć o tym małym incydencie, ale widział na jej twarzy wypisany czysty szok.

Z pewnością powiedziała jednak Johnowi, bo jego współlokator patrzył na niego z takim samym zainteresowaniem, jakim obdarzał zazwyczaj atrakcyjne kobiety. Tak jakby zasypianie w jednym łóżku można było brać pod uwagę jako związek, zaśmiał się w duchu.  
(Trochę nawet podobało mu się przytulanie, ale rzecz jasna nigdy nie wspomni o tym głośno)

Później dostał wiadomość od swojego _najukochańszego_ brata.

_Czy powiniennem pogratulować ci znalezienia sobie partnerki?_

_Żadnej partnerki, Mycroft_ \- wystukał zirytowany, po czym rzucił telefon na stół do kawy.

Zadzwonił kilka minut później.

_Ty niegrzeczny chłopcze, kolacja z kobietą, która nie jest mną?_

_Nie było żadnej kolacji. Zresztą, to nie twoja sprawa._

Wcisnął guzik "wyślij" i opadł na sofę. To wszystko zaczynało robić się po prostu śmieszne.

Co więcej, kiedy pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni, wszyscy, wliczając Lestrade, patrzyli na niego, jakby nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa. Wieczorem był tym już tak zmęczony, że wrócił prosto do domu Molly.

\- Powiedz im - powiedział nagle, nie dając Molly nawet czasu na wpuszczenie go do środka.

\- Chyba nie do końca Cię rozumiem, Sherlock. - odpowiedziała niepewnie i pomyślał, jak to możliwe, że nie pojęła, co miał na myśli.

\- Że tamtej nocy do niczego nie doszło.

Przechyliła głowę na bok, patrząc na niego zaciekawiona.

\- Czemu ja? Powiedz im to sam.

\- Nie uwierzą mi.

\- Zresztą, po co? Naprawdę jestem dla Ciebie a tak odrażająca?

Brwi Sherlocka uniosły się lekko. 

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym coś takiego mówił.

\- Więc o co chodzi? Wielki Sherlock Holmes nie może znieść, że ludzie patrzą na niego jak na _człowieka_?

\- Źle odczytują znaki. Złe rozumowanie, nie mogę tego znieść.

Przez krótką chwilę na jej twarzy widać było zmęczenie i dostrzegł w jej oczach smutek.

\- No tak, głupia ja, nie mówiąca o niczym. Może chcesz żebym zamieściła ogłoszenia w gazetach? Czy powiedzenie Johnowi i pani Hudson wystarczy?

Wyglądała na tak przygnębioną, że w klatce piersiowej poczuł nieznany mu dotychczas ciężar winy. Zirytowany jak zawsze, zapomniał, że przecież troszczy się o niego, a te plotki krzywdziły ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- Okej, przepraszam. Zapomnij o tym. Ludzie i tak skończą o tym gadać.

Na twarzy Molly odmalował się wymuszony uśmiech. 

\- Na pewno przestaną. Przecież niedamy im innego powodu do gadania, prawda?

\- Tak. - powiedział, po czym zebrał się do wyjścia. Już miał otwierać drzwi, gdy jego ironiczna strona dała o sobie znać.

\- A co, jeśli damy? - spytał przez ramię.

\- Jeśli damy co? - wyrzuciła z siebie, nie wierząc w to, co Sherlock właśnie zainsynuował.

\- Pokazanie im że są w błędzie jest zbyt proste. Nuda. Nie spodziewają się tego, że mogliby dostać dowody na to, że mają rację.

Zaczęła mrugać oczami, po czym z przyjemnością dostrzegł konspiracyjny uśmiech na jej twarzy.


End file.
